


Eat More

by Here_for_the_Huntrary



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Huntrary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_for_the_Huntrary/pseuds/Here_for_the_Huntrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too ship-y, covers when Canary was on her diet for Lady Shiva. Kinda Huntrary if you squint, mostly gen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat More

"You can't survive off of just salads!"

Dinah looked across the table at Helena, raising her eyebrows.

"You're pretty worked up about a meal you don't have to eat," She observed, smiling.

Helena scowled.

"You should eat more."

"You can eat for me," Canary sighed, "Shiva has me on the salad diet."

Helena drummed her fingers impatiently, narrowing her eyes.

Canary braced herself for the argument she knew was coming. It was 3 AM, they'd just finished up for the night, and to be honest, she just wanted to eat and pass out, but Helena wasn't really the type to drop things.

To Dinah's immense surprise, though, Helena contented herself with a brisque "Tch!" of displeasure, and giving her salad dark looks when it arrived.

Helena must have been more exhausted than she'd realised.

* * *

 

There was a sack being shoved under her nose.

"What's this?" Canary asked, taking it.

"I packed dinner for both of us," Helena replied, gesturing to the bag, "I made it."

Canary opened the paper bag, revealing a container of pasta with sauce, a container of roasted red peppers, two slices of bread and a salad.

The smells from the containers were heavenly. Her stomach grumbled.

"You know I can't have all this," Canary reminded her, regretfully.

"You're going to turn down food, that someone made for you, painstakingly, before a long night out here on a stakeout?" There was a strange gleam in Helena's eye as she asked, and a tone of voice Canary recognised.

Helena stared at her unblinkingly.

"Nope," Canary reassured her quickly, "I'm eating it, look" she opened a package, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Helena grinned to herself, smug.


End file.
